


Being Sick and Dressing In The Dark

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [84]
Category: Dawson's Creek, General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam glanced down at her odd socks and laughed too. "I guess that's what happens when you let a sick person get dressed in the dark."





	Being Sick and Dressing In The Dark

Fandoms: General Hospital/Dawson's Creek  
Title: Being Sick and Dressing In The Dark  
Characters: Sam McCall and Dawson Leery  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Dawson Leery  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. Crossover, Het.  
Summary: Sam glanced down at her odd socks and laughed too. "I guess that's what happens when you let a sick person get dressed in the dark."  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH, DC, or anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 160 without title and ending.

Word used: Odd socks

LAB # 84: *Being Sick and Dancing In The Dark*

After being sick for a week, Sam McCall was more than ready to ditch the kleenex, heating pad and everything else. Her husband, Dawson had been taking care of her and she was grateful for it.

She rubbed her eyes, stumbled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Her nose immediately alerted her to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup.

Sam walked into the kitchen and grinned at the sight of her husband's backside, his jeans hugging his ass so nicely. "Good morning," she said and smirked when he jumped.

"Glad to see you're feeling better... " Dawson said, as he turned from the counter to face his wife. He looked her over and then laughed a moment later. "Nice socks, Sam."

Sam glanced down at her odd socks and laughed too. She walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat. "I guess that's what happens when you let a sick person get dressed in the dark."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
